The Sotheby's Argument
by TheGleekChic
Summary: Nate, Chuck, Dan, and Carter argue who's the best girlfriend out of S, B, Little J, G, and Bree. Oneshot. Mostly Diolouge. R&R.


AN: I was bored and this idea was in my head for awhile, needed to get it out. I just thought it would be a present since I haven't updated Our Little Summer Game in awhile.  
Summary: Nate, Dan, Chuck, and Carter discuss or argue who's the best girlfriend out of S, B, little J, Bree, and Georgina. Set at 3x03 during the Sotheby's auction,Enjoy! (Really just dialouge.) R&R!  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own GOssip Girl or the CW. Blah Blah Blah.

Chuck went up to Nate with a huge grin on his face, "I'm in love," he held his hands up, "Blair absoulutley gets me. We both love eachother, we love scheming,  
and she even hates stupid Carted Baizen just like me!"

Nate smirked, "Well you two enjoy yourselves. I'm glad to be with Bree. She's so kind and we've totaly gotten over the whole Buckley vs Archibald mess."

Dan and Carter walked over to Nate and Chuck from the other side of the room, "Lonely Boy and Baizen at 2 o' clock coming toward us. Ignore and walk away."

Nate laughed, "Chuck, be nice. I'm fine with Carter and Dan's a nice guy." His voice trailed off.

Chuck shot a confused look at Nate, "Okay, but I'm not doing this for them."

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Dan asked. Carter nodded.

"Nothing," Chuck said seriously.

"Chuck! We were just talking about Bree and Blair," Nate nudged Chuck.

"Oh. Yeah I heard you and Blair are together now Chuck. What no more games?" Carter asked.

Chuck smirked, "No. What about you and Serena? You guys dating?" he questioned.

"Yeah, she's amazing. I helped her with something personal this summer and we just kinda bonded," he smiled.

Dan looked down because everyone knew Brooklyn was still in love with the blonde beauty, "You know me and Georgina have been going out."

"Georgina? The girl's a phsyco." Chuck emphasized 'phsyco'.

"Oh, like you were never in love with her," Nate said sarcasticly.

Chuck smirked. He lost his virginity to Georgina in the seventh grade, "I'm just saying that Blair is much better than your Lindsay Lohan in the making."

Dan rolled his eyes. Nate started, "I've had a relationship with pretty much everyone except Georgina and the best girl I've dated is Jenny. I just wish she didn't ruin it with Vanessa's dress at the Snowflake Ball last year."

"Jenny Humphrey? Talk about a good girl gone bad. I swear one minute I see her wearing a natural girly dress, the next I see her with the rock n' roll look and her red lipstick," Carter added.  
"Look, Jenny's just being herself. She's maturing and I'm proud of her," Dan said.

"It doesn't matter anyway, we all know the best girl out of all of them is Blair," Chuck said proudly.

"No, it's Serena!" Carter chanted.

"Bree!" Nate exclaimed.

"Georgina!" Dan protested.

"How are we supposed to take your word for Bree, Archibald? We don't even know her," Chuck debabted.

"Shut up, Chuck! Bree is nice and sweet!" Nate exclaimed.

"Sweet can only get you so far," Dan said. Georgina wasn't any Pollyanna herself.

"I have to agree with Humphrey here," Chuck added. Neither was Blair.

"Well what about Serena? She's every man's dream!" Carter exclaimed.

"Looks aren't everything, Carter," Nate said.

"And you Archibald? I've seen how much product you put in your hair," Carter said.

"Oh insult Bree but not my hair! And have you seen Chuck's hair?" Nate exclaimed.

"I didn't insult Bree! I-" Carter was cut off.

"I do NOT use a lot of product!" Chuck exclaimed.

"Oh please Bass, you have enough mousse in there to supply a year!" Dan insulted.

Chuck gasped, "Who asked you Humphrey?"

The guys argued for a long time. From across the room B, S, Bree, and Georgina were talking much more friendlier than the guys were.

"What do you think the guys are talking about?" Serena asked confused.

"I don't know but they look angry," Blair said. Nate had a confused angry look on his face, Dan pointed his finger to Chuck, Chuck was waving his hands in the air, and Carter was pointing his finger to Nate.

"Maybe we should go over their," Bree said.

"Yeah, Dan looks upset," Georgina and the rest of them walked over to the guys.

"Hi Nate," Bree said smiling.

"What were you guys talking about?" Georgina asked.

"Nothing," Dan said.

Serena nodded, "Carter can we leave now?"

"Anything for you," Carter winked.

Blair ran her fingers through Chuck's hair, "C'mon, let's go."

Chuck stared at her in awe and followed her out the door along with Serena and Carter.

"Let's go Bree," Nate smiled.

"Okay," Bree said.

"Georgina let's get back to NYU," he laughed.

"Sure," Georgina added.

What an auction. Please Review! 


End file.
